Season 2
by MashedPotatoes11
Summary: How I think Season 2 Episode 1 would have played out. Takes place minutes after the finale. Cameron realizes he is stuck behind bars, can't trust his own brother, and needs Kay's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After that cliffhanger of a finale I felt I had to write something so I at least could pretend the story ends properly. This story takes place minutes after the finale, with Cameron in jail realizing what Jonathan did and realizing he needs Kay's help. Kay and Cameron's feelings for each other are also pretty evident, and they both seem to ready for a relationship. My first fanfic attempt so please read and review with any suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Deception characters or anything. All credit to Chris Fedak :)**

 **Season 2: Chapter 1**

"C'mon Black, it's your turn on the phones", the guard said.

Cameron followed the guard out of Johnny's cell through a maze of hallways until he reached the phones. There were two other prisoners already whispering on the phones, so Cameron picked the one farthest from them but also as far away from the guards as he could get. Cameron tried to remember Kay's personal number but couldn't, so he had to settle for calling the FBI office.

"Federal Bureau of Investigations of New York how may I help-"

"Hello, I need to speak with Special Agent Kay Daniels right now. Tell her it is an absolute emergency" Cameron burst out.

"Sir please hold while I get Agent Daniels."

Cameron was fiddling with a loose thread on the end of his tan prison shirt. He couldn't believe Johnny had knocked him out and tried to leave his own brother behind bars. He wanted to call his own phone and beg Johnny to come back but he didn't wasn't sure he could trust Johnny after what he just did.

The FBI receptionist called Kay on another phone that she had an urgent call from New York Corrections at the front desk. Kay thanked the receptionist and asked her to forward it her office phone. Kay closed the door to her office and picked up her now ringing office phone.

"Hello? Johnathan?"

"Kay! Oh thank god! Kay you have to get to the prison right now. It's not Johnny it's Cameron." Cameron exclaimed as he struggled to keep his voice down in the phone area. "I went to talk to Johnny earlier today and he knocked me out and switched places with me! I'm stuck in prison now!"

Kay was shocked at what she was hearing. She was still reeling from the whirlwind of emotions of realizing she had feelings for Cameron only to get her heart broken by him when she confronted him in the archive earlier than night. Now she realized she confessed her feelings for the wrong brother. A light of hope jumped back in her heart before she realized the bigger problem at hand.

"Okay Cameron don't freak out. I'm going to talk to Deakins and get you out of there as soon as possible. I'll try to be there as soon as I can. Until then, do try your best to act like your brother", Kay said. "Oh, and Cameron? Keep your head down and don't get into any trouble."

"Alright Kay. I trust you. See ya soon." Cameron said, but Kay heard the trembles of fear in his voice.

Cameron hung up the phone and walked to the door, waiting for the guard to let him out. In prison he wasn't even allowed to open the door by himself. He followed the guard back to his-err Johnny's cell.

Cameron sat on the bed and took everything in. He was in too much shock to actually look at the room when he was led back after his last meeting with his brother. Now that he looked around, he realized how very little there actually was. Bed, toilet, and a shelf with a simple supply of toiletries, books, and clothes.

"Is this really all Johnny has lived with for over a year?" Cameron thought to himself. "No wonder he got so mad whenever I told him about what I was doing outside here. He had nothing in here" Cameron realized.

Cameron laid back on the bed and just started to think. Thinking about how his brother was so was so mad at him he didn't want to escape with him. He felt he had to betray Cameron and stick him in jail so Johnny could roam free. Then Cam started to think about Kay. Smart, funny, beautiful Kay. He never got to tell Kay how he felt about her when they spent everyday together, and now Cameron was worried he would be stuck in here and would never have the chance.

Cameron was still stuck in his musings about Kay when another guard started unlocking his cell. "You've got another visitor Black. Let's go," the guard said.

Cameron jumped up and followed the guard through the halls of the prison. Before the guard let him into the meeting room he made Cameron stand wide as he was patted down. The guard was just doing his job and didn't think much of it, but Cameron was visibly uncomfortable and squirmy no matter how hard he tried to keep still.

The guard noticed and though Cameron was nervous to meet Kay. "Jittery to see your pretty lady friend tonight are we?" the guard snarkily remarked.

Cameron didn't want to guard to think he was nervous because of the pat-down so he said, "Uh yeah a little".

The guard laughed as he unlocked the door and held it open for Cameron to walk in. As the door slammed shut Kay looked up, making eye contact with Cameron.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading Chapter 1! I know I'm not a perfect writer and make some mistakes but I'm just making it up as I go along lol. No clue where this story is gonna go so I appreciate any ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Deception characters. All credit to Chris Fedak :)**

 **Chapter 2**

"Kay!" Cameron lit up when he saw her. His partner, his friend, one of the few people he felt he could actually trust.

Cameron was so relieved to see her he walked right up to her and gave her a big hug (which they both seemed to enjoy). After a couple of seconds in each other's embrace Cameron let go and made his way back to his side of the table.

"Cameron, how on earth did this happen? I really hope this wasn't your idea to switch places with your brother to get him free. You know helping a prisoner escape is a serious offense and I had to report this" Kay told him.

Cameron sighed. "No, Kay this wasn't my idea at all."

Cameron quickly lept into the tale of what happened just a couple of hours ago between him and Johnny in this very room. He told Kay of Johnny's growing anger and unhappiness with his life and how he Johnny felt Cameron had repeatedly let him down. For now, he decided it was best that he leave of the part about planning Johnny's escape. So he told Kay the last thing he remembered was Johnny telling him how much he hated being his brother, then he believes Johnny punched him. Next thing he knew, he woke up in a prisoner's uniform, Johnny was gone, and a guard was hauling him back to a tiny cell.

Kay couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always had a gut feeling that Cameron was the better, nicer twin and this just confirmed it. Cameron was doing everything he could to save his brother, but Johnny grew too impatient and no longer cared for his brother or how he was trying to help.

"I just can't believe Johnathan would do that you Cam," Kay said earnestly. "But before I go through the formalities of running DNA tests, I need to ask you a few questions so I know it's really you, and worth running the tests to get you out."

"Do you really think I would lie to you Kay?" Cameron asked sadly. "You're my partner, my friend, the person I…" Cameron didn't finish that sentence and cleared his throat. "If I really were Johnny I would have thought of a better way to break out of this place than saying I switched places with my brother. Because that can be checked through DNA. But if you need to, go ahead with your questions; I'm really Cameron so I won't have any problems with them."

"Okay Cameron, what was in the deck of cards I found in the airplane hangar?" Kay asked.

"Easy, a phone that called MW."

"Correct. How about how did you save Vivian from the bridge?"

"Ohh, I used Mike's belt and a rope as a harness to stretch myself out into the air. Just like in one of my shows when my harness broke and I had to make a new one backstage. Then when Vivian fell I caught her and pulled her back in" Cameron remembered.

"Right again. But if you are Johnny then Cameron could have told you thes-"

"I didn't tell Johnny those details Kay" Cameron interrupted. "I did tell Johnny a lot of what we were doing, but I tried not to be specific with the details unless I had to. I know it hurt him to always hear what fun deceptions you me and the team were planning."

Alway looking out for his brother, even when his brother didn't appreciate it, Kay realized.

"Alright, last question, who was the overdose victim we talked about?"

Cameron looked a little startled Kay mentioned that, knowing it must be hard for her. But he looked her right in the eyes and said seriously, "Your sister. She was your first body."

Cameron reached across the table and held both her hands. "You know it's me Kay. Now what do we have to do to get me out of this joint and back in my ever-so important 'FBI Observer' position?" Cameron joked, wanting to make Kay smile again.

Kay laughed at this, truly realizing how much she loved the goofy magician who knew exactly how to cheer her up.

"Well, I'm going to have to take some samples of your DNA and have someone from the FBI lab compare them to the information the jail has on file for Johnny," Kay said. "When the results from back that your DNA doesn't match Johnny you'll be let go".

"Okay, what do you need me to do? Spit in a tube, fingerprints.." Cameron trailed off as Kay withdrew her hands from Cameron's and reached for a bag under the table. Kay pulled out a few 'Evidence' bags, some paper, and ink, putting them on the table in front of Cameron. She then pulled on a pair of blue gloves to keep her DNA clear of what needed to be collected from Cameron.

"Just some fingerprints. That's enough for the lab to confirm that you are, in fact, 'The Amazing Cameron Black," Kay said sarcastically.

Cameron laughed, glad the friendly banter was back between them.

First, Kay opened the ink and put the paper right next to it. She then rolled the index finger and thumb of Cameron's right hand through the ink and stamped them on the paper. After she had the two stamps, Kay labeled the papers "Black, Cameron; right index", and "Black, Cameron; right thumb". Sealing those both in different evidence bags, Kay began to pack up her stuff, making Cameron feel really uneasy.

"Wait, Kay, do you really have to go right now? Or do I really have to stay in jail? Can't you take me out for "FBI business" like you did with Johnny?" Cameron asked hopefully.

Kay sighed. "It wasn't as easy as it looked when I got Johnny out. It's incredibly risky removing a prisoner from jail, not to mention all the paperwork and authorization I have to fill out to prove why I do it. And, mind you, Johnny was already out of prison for a few days, and was supposedly returned today. The longer a prisoner is out of prison the more suspicious to everyone it is. I'm really sorry Cam, you may have to tough it out for a few days."

Cameron's happy carefree aura took a turn as he looked noticeably afraid, an expression that looked out of place on the confident magician.

"Kay I'm really scared to be in prison," Cameron admitted. "Johnny has been beaten up many times in here, and what if he made enemies in here I don't know about? I don't know anything about how the prison inmate system works, or what I'm supposed to do!" Cameron's voice was rising as Kay was recognizing the panic seeping into his voice.

Kay grabbed his hand. "Cameron. Hey! Look at me. I'm gonna put a rush order on the labs so I can try to get you out as soon as possible. But you have to do your part, which includes staying safe and pretending to be Jonathan. From what I know of him, he seems like a quiet and independent guy. So keep your head down, stay quiet, listen to what the guards say, and don't get into any trouble. I'll try to be back sometime tomorrow."

Cameron took a deep breath. "Alright. Thanks Kay. Bye."

"Good-bye Cameron," Kay said as she walked towards the door. "Please be safe!".

"Yeah yeah I'll try. I am in a prison though," Cameron muttered as he walked to his door to bang for the guard.

End Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: That's Chapter 2, hope you like! In Chapter 3 I was planning on writing a day in jail for Cameron, but don't really know what a day in jail is like/ feel like it's gonna be boring so...idk.. it may take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To answer some questions, 1. Cameron didn't see the RAT on the wall of the actual rat in Johnny's cell because I assumed Johnny cleaned it up, as it seemed to upset him, he wouldn't want to always be looking at it.**

 **2\. Sorry for the wrong wording in the last chapter, a couple people brought it to my attention that the DNA of twins is nearly identical so I guess I shouldn't have said DNA and just said fingerprints.**

 **3\. I know nothing about the prison system / prison schedule so sorry in advance if things seem strange or Cameron seems OOC. (And I realize Cameron seemed OOC in the past 2 chapters, I just thought anyone who finds themselves in prison would be so scared they wouldn't be their confident, joking normal self.)**

 **4\. As usual, apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I proof-read it, but I'm not perfect**

 **Season 2: Chapter 3**

After Kay left Cameron followed the guard out of the meeting room. He saw on the clock in the hall it was 8:45PM and remembered that Johnny said lights went off at 9. The guard told Cameron to grab his toothbrush then walked him down to the bathrooms. Cameron was told to be quick, as everyone had already done their night time bathroom activities while Cameron was talking with Kay. Cameron brushed his teeth with Johnny's toothbrush and toothpaste, went to the bathroom, then washed his hands.

When he was done, he followed the guard back to his cell, trying his best to keep his head down so he wouldn't attract the attention of the other prisoners.

Back in his cell, Cameron looked on the shelf for anything resembling pajamas, but only saw another tan uniform, white shirt and underwear. Cameron took off the tan shirt and pants and put them at the end of the narrow bed, deciding to sleep in his underwear and white shirt.

A guard stood in the middle of the hallway and shouted, "9PM, lights off!".

The lights in every cell went off, leaving only a dull shine from the hallway lights.

Cameron sighed and climbed into the bed. The top sheet was very thin, and the mattress was so hard, it was basically like lying on a wood bench. And certain parts of the bedspread had unidentifiable brown and grey stains which made Cameron's stomach churn. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

"Man, I don't want to be a prisoner" Cameron thought. "I've only been in here a few hours, and am already anticipating when Kay is gonna come back and get me out. Johnny was in here for over a year, and trusted me to get him out. And I kept letting him down".

Cameron was so annoyed at himself. He kept thinking back about what happened at the auction house. He so badly wanted that flash drive that would exonerate Johnny, but he just couldn't bring himself to betray Kay. He wished he would have just stolen MW's flash drive so Johnny could be free but he wouldn't have had to betray Kay.

After a lot of tossing and turning on the uncomfortable prison mattress, Cameron eventually dozed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron had no clue what time it was, but he saw guards unlocking the cells and leading the prisoners to the communal shower and bathroom area. Cameron pulled on the other tan uniform and grabbed Johnny's toothbrush and toothpaste and followed. He used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Cameron didn't want to go to the showers with the other inmates, so he had to settle for washing his arms and face in the sink.

As people were finishing washing up, they began to line up by the door. Cameron was careful to stay in the middle of the pack and follow everyone else.

The guards led them to what he presumed was the dining hall, with old metal tables and a long line for the food. The other inmates seemed to know their spots and the routine. Cameron drifted back and let other people get in the breakfast line before him. He needed to watch how they got their food, then hopefully pick an empty table.

When it was Cameron's turn to pick up a silver tray, a prisoner in a hairnet and apron slopped some watery oatmeal on his plate, and another prisoner put a scoop of canned peaches. They looked nasty, but Cameron was starving. He grabbed his utensils and some napkins, and made his way to a half empty table in the back, sitting as far away from the other people as he could.

He began to eat his breakfast, forcing himself to swallow without coughing. The oatmeal was basically just water with some overcooked oats, and the peaches had a weird tang to them.

A little bit later, the guards came and took everyone back to their cell, they stayed there until lunch, had lunch then went back to their cells. Cameron kept his head down and didn't talk to the other prisoners, and they didn't engage with him.

 **A/N Okay I'm already bored of writing a day in prison so I'm speeding things up.**

A little while after lunch Cameron was laying on the bed reading one of the nature magazines. He was startled by the guard gruffly telling him to get up. He wondered what part of the prison routine it was time for now, until he realized that none of the prisoners were getting out of their cells. Then he saw Kay.

"Kay!" Cameron exclaimed. "Did the labs come back?" He asked eagerly.

"Yep," Kay said. "I already showed them to the DA and the prison warden. As you are not Johnathan Black you have no place in this prison."

As the guard was unlocking Cameron's cell, he could see the other prisoners looking at them very confused, muttering that they didn't know that was Black's twin, how could they have not know, then some seemed to become angry, as the realized Johnathan had escaped while they were still in jail.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Kay said, as the jeers from the prisoners seemed to grow louder.

Kay lead Cameron back to the meeting room where he couldn't help but hug her.

"Thank you Kay. I wasn't in there for very long, but I did not like it."

"Of course Cameron. You know I'll always be there to help you," Kay said.

She handed him a bag with some clothes. "I hope it's ok, I stopped by the archive and picked up some of your clothes. I can't image you would have wanted to stay in a prisoner's uniform for very long."

Cameron grinned and started taking the stuff out of the bag. He started pulling off his uniform as Kay was explaining to him what she said to the warden and DA to get out. Kay asked him if he wanted her to leave while he changed and he said matter of factly, "We're both adults here, nothing to hide."

Kay kept talking to try to avoid looking at Cameron's body. She noticed he still had a faint bruise over his heart from where Isaac's assassin had tried to kill him. And the actual bullet graze on his right arm looked red and irritated from the cheap material of prison clothes. Those injuries pulled at her heart, vowing she had to do a better job of keeping Cameron sae.

Cameron left his prison clothes on the table and straightened out his favorite black hoodie.

"Now let's get back to business," he said.

The End

 **A/N I think that's it. I didn't have any plan to make this a super long fanfic, I was just interested in what happened in the seconds after the finale, so I wrote it. Not the most exciting final chapter, but I didn't want Cam to get hurt in prison, and just needed to wrap it up. Hope everyone enjoyed my version of Deception Season 2, since I really don't think ABC will give us one. :(**


End file.
